The media users often desire additional information on a currently running event, such as an international football match. This can be obtained e.g., via the Internet (P2P). If a large number of users call up the same content (in the same place) at the same time, a broadcast transmission is more economical.
If the spatial distribution (for wireless provision) can no longer be undertaken using a base station (a main transmitter), the radio broadcasting often utilizes SFN (single frequency network) in its networks, as also described in the above-mentioned patent application.